


Quiver

by ZoeGMiller



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consent, D/s, Dominance, Dominance/submission, F/F, Lesbian, Submission, Yuri, f/f - Freeform, rope, safe word, shoujo ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGMiller/pseuds/ZoeGMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna’s in a real bind! So Corrin, frustrated by Setsuna’s lackadaisical attitude, decides some impromptu education is in order–only to end up receiving a passionate lesson of her own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look! If you enjoy this, please take a look at my [commission rates](https://zoegmiller.wordpress.com/commissions/) and my [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zohg)!  
>  Or, you'd like some smutty flash fiction of your own, feel free to drop a request into my ask box over at tumblr (zoegmiller.tumblr.com) and I'll do my best to accommodate you!
> 
> Happy reading! <3

A terrible, bestial sound echoed through the forest. 

Corrin’s shoulders went tight, her hand rested atop the pommel of her sword. What could it be—a rogue Faceless? But here? How? 

She rolled her shoulder in its socket and cursed her recent wound. It hadn’t healed as quickly as she would’ve liked, and she was sick of being confined to quarters. Already, they’d delayed moving the troops for several days while she convalesced, to say she was stir crazy wouldn’t sum up the half of it. 

That’s why, after everyone else was asleep, she snuck from the camp and out into the forest, deciding that she’d busy herself checking the snares and traps Takumi had laid in the forest. She knew all the rabbits and boars had long-since bedded down for the night, and that whatever traps she could find would likely be empty, but she needed something to do.

And now she’d very well found it.

It was too late to run. The inhuman chorus—some unholy fusion of snorting and grunting—glanced off all the trees around her. From the clamor, the beast could only be but a few meters away, it surely must’ve smelled her by now. There would be no time for reinforcements or calling for help. Wounded or not, she’d have to go this alone. And so, Corrin pushed her way through the brambles, steeling herself for the fight. Charging forward, she burst from the underbrush and into a small copse. 

Lifting her sword towards the source of the source of sonorous bellowing, Corrin discovered no faceless, but a humanoid shape. Guided by moonlight, she cautiously made her way through the trees, where, dangling from a large bough by one leg was… 

Setsuna, her sister’s retainer, trapped in one of the very snares Corrin had set out to check. 

Suspended about head level, Setsuna’s arms swung listlessly towards the ground, and her face was bright red from the blood rushing to it. Her bow and quiver of arrows were strewn across the dirt beneath her. Far from bothered by her predicament, Setsuna appeared to be—asleep?? With a sigh, Corrin relaxing her posture and sheathed her sword. The sound she’d heard wasn’t a bestial roar; it was Setsuna’s absolutely bestial snoring!

“Setsuna!” Corrin said, trying to rouse the dozing archer. When words failed, she took her by her upside-down shoulders and gave her a firm shake. “Setsuna, wake up!”

The archer moaned, her trek towards consciousness painfully slow. “Lady Hinoka,” she said, rubbing carelessly at her eyes with the backs of her hands and smacking her lips together with an unabashed yawn. “Is it morning already?”

“It is not morning, and I am not your lady.”

“Oh, Lady Corrin,” Setsuna said, words languid, still encumbered by sleep. “Why are you standing on your head? Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

“Why am I—” It took a moment for Corrin to comprehend the question. When realization finally struck, she released a groan of frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Setsuna! It is the middle of the night, and you’re hanging by one foot from a pine tree!”

Setsuna tilted her eyes left to right, right to left, then one more time for good measure. Arms dangling limply beneath her, she flexed her fingers. A mild flash of understanding crossed her face.

“Ah,” she said. “That explains why my head feels so fuzzy. Still… would you mind giving me another twenty minutes? I was in the middle of a wonderful dream.”

“How can you be so blasé? If I hadn’t found you, you could’ve been left out here all night—we’re on the move tomorrow. What if no one found you?”

“Well then,” Setsuna said, nary a hint of concern in her voice. Quite the contrary, the thought produced a quiet giggle. “I suppose I’d starve.”

“Honestly!” Corrin patted her belt to find her knife, so she could cut Setsuna down and end this farce. “Your all-encompassing commitment to carelessness would impressive if it weren’t so irritating; I’ve not earthly idea how my sister tolerates it!”

Setsuna replied with one of her usual sly smiles. “It must be because of my… other taa~lents.”

“Other talents?” Corrin paused in retrieving her knife, perking a single eyebrow. “You’re good with a bow, Setsuna, but hardly better than Takumi or Reina, neither of whom has any trouble with pit falls or rabbit snares.”

“Oh, it’s not so much bows as…” Setsuna swayed her arms lightly back and forth, fingers groping idly at the air as she mulled over her response, finally deciding on… “Quivers.”

“Quivers?” Corrin asked, blinking.

Setsuna grinned coquettishly. She drew out the word to the fullest extent of its syllables. “Qui~vers.”

“Regardless—” Corrin straightened her shoulders, unwilling to surrender her poise beneath the tidal wave of Setsuna’s flippancy. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

With astonishing alacrity, Setsuna snatched out, taking Corrin by her cheeks and laying into her with a surprise kiss. There was no hesitation or decorum. Setsuna’s tongue darted forward, eking skillfully past her target’s lips.

Corrin’s cheeks burst with color. Her fingers loosened and the knife fell to the ground by her feet. Sputtering, She broke the kiss before Setsuna had the chance to deepen it further. Hastily wiping the newfound wetness from her lips with the back of her glove, Corrin watched helplessly as Setsuna descended into giggles.

“What was that!”

“You asked me to explain myself,” Setsuna answered honestly. 

Bristling with rage, somehow, Corrin felt like the one that was bound. “And you decided to do that by… by…”

“Lady Hinoka often says “actions speak louder than words.” 

Blushing, Corrin averted her eyes. “That’s a saying for politics, not, not…”

“Kissing?” Setsuna asked, offering an—inverted—insouciant shrug. “I didn’t mean anything by it, only I happened to peep through your window the other night, after the battle, and saw you and Scarlet…”

Corrin’s eyes went wide as dinner plates. “You were spying on me?”

“Not spying,” Setsuna said. “Peeping.”

“That’s even worse!”

“How so?” Setsuna asked, scratching lazily at her cheek. “Spies get their heads cut off—oh, but you grew up in Nohr. Do they cut off your head for peeping in Nohr?”

“That’s not the point. It was a private moment!”

“Isn’t this a private moment?” Setsuna twisted a finger in her ear as if she were a child enjoying an idyllic summer afternoon. “There’s only two of us here—”

The frustration building in Corrin’s chest bubbled over. She lashed out on instinct, and the clap of flesh against flesh shattered the silence of the copse as she struck Setsuna across the cheek.

Setsuna made no sound, hardly reacted—though the force of the blow did cause her upended body to sway, sending a labored creaking through the crude snare as it struggled to accommodate her much-heavier-than-a-rabbit-sized body. Her left cheek flared crimson, and her left eye squinted closed with sympathy pain.

At the sight of it, Corrin’s anger evaporated. She went slack. What had she done? She’d left Nohr because she wanted to lead by example, not by fear, and now… Striking a subordinate? Wasn’t she better than that? 

“S-Setsuna, I—”

Setsuna curiously explored her cheek with her fingertips, wincing softly at the touch against her bruised skin. 

“That hurt,” she said.

“I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t thinking.” Corrin went to squat, to retrieve her dropped knife. “I’ll cut you down and—”

“Cut me down?” Setsuna asked. “So soon?”

Corrin froze, looking up at Setsuna with astonishment. Despite her stung cheek and wincing eye, a lopsided grin was spreading across Setsuna’s face, baring her large teeth.

“Lady Hinoka sometimes leaves me strung up for days on end…”

“For days…” Corrin whispered, as if mystified.

Setsuna’s nostrils flared with gentle excitement. Her lips parted and closed around the words with surprising sensuality. “On… end…”

“Why?” Corrin asked.

“Because she likes it.” Setsuna raised her eyebrows with a bit of lazy thoughtlessness. Her cheeks were exceptionally red now—though for a particularly different reason. “And so do I.”

“Never mind, t-that’s naught of my concern.” Corrin wrinkled her lips. “Again, I’m sorry I—”

“If I kissed you again, would I get another smack?” 

“Excuse me?” 

Setsuna stroked her unassailed right cheek. “This one’s jealous.”

“Stop that.” Corrin cast a furtive glance off to the side. “You’ll embarrass me.”

“What’ve you to be embarrassed about, Lady Corrin? I’m the one caught in a tree.”

Overwhelmed, Corrin’s mind and movements became sluggish. She gawped at the hanging woman before her. Somehow, even in her captivity, Setsuna was… she was…

“It doesn’t have to be a slap, you know.” Setsuna’s hips released an expressive wiggle. The bough of the tree above groaned against the pull of her weight, and Setsuna gave her own in response, when she squeezed her fingers together and felt the subtle shiver of pin-pricks all over her skin. “Mmn… My whole body’s nu~umb, all the blood’s rushed to my head.” 

“You sound as if you’re enjoying it.”

“It’s not so bad. I feel tingly all over, as helpless as a baby. Why, I’m sure you could do whatever you want to me and I wouldn’t be…”

“Whatever I want?” Corrin asked, suddenly attentive to something aside from her ongoing mortification.

“Well…” Setsuna replied. Her hands reached for one of Corrin’s, guiding it to her face. “Within reason, of course…”

At Setsuna’s encouragement, Corrin explored Setsuna’s strike-blushed cheek with the tips of her fingers. Feeling the warmth radiating off of this woman’s skin, she finally allowed herself to recognize the tickle that had built up in her stomach. After taking in a parcel of breath, she permitted herself to meet Setsuna face to face.

Setsuna’s hair swayed in the air, as if its short, wind-swept tendrils were struggling to reach the ground that Setsuna herself had no interest in. Corrin realized that, for the first time, she was looking into both of the woman’s eyes without the curtain of her long bangs obscuring them as it normally did. They were soft blue in color, so startlingly clear it was like staring into a deep pool of pristine water. 

So often she’d written off Setsuna as lazy or foolish, noting how perennially poor posture, and how her eyes were always cloudy with sleep, no matter the hour—but not now. Now, Setsuna’s eyes were rapt, shining with a quiet intuitiveness, and an inchoate excitement. 

Her face was clear, her smile was blithe, and her small nose flared gently with each waiting breath as she gazed into Corrin’s eyes.

She was, in a word, beautiful. 

“How will I know what’s reasonable?”

Setsuna curled her fingers over Corrin’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. Her voice was low and droll, honeyed with easygoing amusement. “I’ll say a word.”

“What word?”

“Any word you like.”

It didn’t take Corrin but a moment to reply. 

“Quiver.”

Setsuna’s numb fingers traced clumsily across Corrin’s cheek. “I like that word.”

This time, Corrin was the one who lunged. She took Setsuna by the back of the head, forcing her into a deep kiss, and breaching the willing barrier of her lips with a fierce push of her tongue. Nails dug into Setsuna’s scalp, and the bound woman responded with a petulant little moan, quiet as a summer breeze.

It wasn’t enough. Damn Setsuna. Always glib, often coy. She needed discipline, and if her lady Hinoka wasn’t going to teach her, then the job apparently felt to Corrin. 

Setsuna replied with a gasp, lips pulsing around Corrin’s with a rush of air, when Corrin’s hands reached up found her jerkin, and her body tensed as Corrin tore it open with a swift pull. The tight laces ripped apart like tissue paper—dragon strength was apparently good for more than fighting battles, Corrin noted—exposing Setsuna’s small, shapely breasts and svelte stomach. With an incipient groan, Setsuna pushed forward, tongue pulsing against Corrin’s with sudden need.

Which is exactly why Corrin took a step backwards, denying her. 

“This isn’t for that.” When Setsuna’s fingers gripped aimlessly for her in the open air, Corrin, without anything approaching ceremony or lust, applied a stiff downward tug to the tattered remnants of Setsuna’s jerkin. “This is strictly for your education.” At the rough motion, Setsuna ejected an uncharacteristic squeal of surprise, but Corrin paid it no mind as she bound Setsuna’s wrists with the torn fabric. Then, the binding done, Corrin’s fingers traced soft circles around the outlines of Setsuna’s pale brown nipples, already pebbled and small from their exposure to the night air. “You want to be educated, don’t you?”

The reply was the arch of her back, the press of her body against that tentative touch, and a whimper mild as spring, and.

Corrin smirked. “You do?”

Setsuna swallowed, and her loose turquoise hair danced a small jig as she urgently nodded. “As my lady wills.”

“I’ve already said, I am not your lady.”

A meaty thwock rent the air with the impact of Corrin’s palm against Setsuna’s exposed breasts. Setsuna stiffened and she cried out, biting down on her lip to stifle the sound as best she could.

Corrin paused. Her eyes took in the body before her, bound at wrists and ankle. She watched how Setsuna’s demeanor came alight, how her body wriggled and squirmed at the hips and shoulders, how her breasts struggled against gravity, and how she mewled plaintively, like a cat denied milk. Observing the flushed patch of skin where her hand had struck, she felt her insides clench and roil. An exultant wave of power rushed through her shivering muscles. Setsuna wanted more? Well, so did she.

All the more reason to hesitate. Care for her subordinate battled against the lust permeating in her mind. And so, before she committed to another blow, she transferred her delicate touch to Setsuna’s cheek. 

“Quiver?” Corrin asked.

But Setsuna, averting her eyes, was silent.

“Very good.”

With each strikes, the helpless Setsuna went rigid. Corrin recognized the defensive instinct, having known her share of corporal punishment in her day, but only ever on the receiving end, and never like this. After each blow Setsuna’s suspended body swayed away providing just enough reprieve for a single breath before, with the pained creak of the tree branch above, momentum brought her back into range of another slap. Corrin clenched back on the strength of dragons boiling within her, tamping down on her frustration with Setsuna’s insouciance, forcing it to become something pure, and metered. She would control herself and, through this, she would earn the right to control Setsuna too.

As she found her confidence, and their bodies attuned to one another, Corrin’s pace became relentless. A chorus of slaps filled the air, each new blow breaking into marvelous sound before the echo of the last had faded. Setsuna gritted her teeth, nose flaring with the effort of accepting each blow. For a while, she resisted the urge to yelp, a truly heroic effort. A sheen of sweat broke over her skin with the passive exertion of enduring this hardship. But eventually, the sting became too much to tolerate in silence. She began gifting her throaty moans to the world, her body contracting and unfolding with panic, urgency, and need. 

And still, and always, Setsuna took it as she deserved, and as she required, her shallow stomach rising and falling with increasing, unrelenting want. Her brow wrinkled, her fingers clenched into fists, and her hips writhed like a caught serpent—indeed, how else could you describe a woman like her? And though Corrin was mesmerized by the sensual fluctuations of Setsuna’s body beneath the torment, and the flaming tableau she drew from her skin, she was, more than anything, enraptured by the woman’s sharp blue eyes—alert and vibrant beneath the haze of pain. Corrin drowned in their obedience, their yearning, and their unspoken plea—more, more, more. Time and again, Corrin brought her hand down, always finding new places, unmarred stretches of Setsuna’s perfect skin—her breasts, her stomach, and along her flanks—to turn blotchy and red. Her hand began to sting, and its palm shared that bright red hue, evidence of their reciprocal claim over one another.

Still the baser instincts of violence and dominance bubbled inside her; She was a dragon, and prone to uncontrollable rages. But she was was a commander, too. She was the leader of her troops and, in some ways, she knew them much better than she did herself. That’s why it was no surprise that when Setsuna’s deep voice broke the air, crying out…

“Q-quiver!”

Corrin’s hand had already fallen to her side; it already knew its part was finished. 

Setsuna’s tied hands barely had time to make their plaintive gesture before Corrin surged forward, capturing the woman by her damp, tousled hair and drawing her into a emphatic, conclusive kiss. Setsuna’s tongue battled against hers, as if desperate to prove this bound body still held some volition, however small. The clutch of strong fingers snared, possessive, over any—and every—part of Corrin’s body Setsuna could reach. First fingertips across her cheeks, then the bite of nails into her sensitive neck, and the firm squash of palms into her small breasts, hidden beneath her clothing. Corrin’s nipples burst to life, aching, and even the gentle friction of her soft, loose shirt atop them was almost too much to bear. The kiss became frantic, slick, wet, and louder than sin, as Setsuna’s numbed, insistent touch rambled over Corrin’s stomach and down her sides. 

Then, it happened.

With the devil’s own grace, Setsuna’s bound hands found their prize. As if aware of their owner’s whims, Corrin’s trousers provided only the slightest resistance as the dexterous fingers of one of Hoshido’s most skilled archers slunk past the tight cinching of her sword belt. Corrin’s stomach swelled with a new gasp, and nerves overtook her. Worry and confusion battled inside her, demanding she maintain dominance, begging her to quash down on the fiery storm swelling up from her hidden places. She froze.

Setsuna stalked the swells and recesses of those hips with a panther’s certainty. Continuing the kiss despite her partner’s sudden passivity, she made her nimble conquest of the dense, soft thatch of Corrin’s pubic hair. With great effort, Setsuna wrote the map of her commander’s form using only her fingertips. 

A steely tension was all Corrin could muster against the pressure of Setsuna’s touch, the resplendent feel of someone else’s body heat radiating into her, traipsing so dangerously close to her pulsing core, closer than anyone else had ever been by a country mile. She loathed how inexperience made her timid and mute. Confusion overtook her with the internal struggle of her submission. Yet, somehow, her capitulation in this moment felt just as correct as her dominance in the last. They were two parts of the same whole.

When Setsuna’s exploration finally reached the crux of her thighs, the friction of her touch retreated, and the struggle of their possession eased. At first, Corrin thought Setsuna planned to relent, to retreat, and her mind, furious, rebelled at the mere notion. Swept up in her greedy passion, Corrin hadn’t realized how suddenly slick Setsuna’s fingers had become, not until she felt that mild pressure at the portal of her sex.

She was soaking wet!

For whatever reason, this blossomed a deep chagrin inside her. She fought against it, biting down on the embarrassment of her inexperience. She knew the fear that swept through her, not so different than the thrill and nerves before a battle. Her sex, now exposed to the briefest notions of another’s touch, ached for more, more, more, everything and anything, whatever she could have, she would take. Gods damn her feelings and her fear, her sex—her cunt—demanded this.

Compliant to the orders of her flesh, Corrin stood up on her toes, desperate to complete the motion, silently begging Setsuna to dip inside her, to finalize the claim over her lady’s flesh.

Here, Setsuna dallied. Tracing her fingers idly across the wanton, ready lips of Corrin’s sex, one of those characteristic, indefatigable grins spread across Setsuna’s face. But her eyes were sharp and cold as iron, incisive and calculating as a tactician’s.

“Quiver?” She asked.

Now it was Corrin’s turn to blush and look away.

But, the word unspoken, Setsuna brooked no escape. With a feisty thrust of her tongue, she staked her claim on Corrin’s mouth, and, in the same motion, her hands echoed that ownership, plunging twin fingers deep within Corrin in a striking blow. 

Passion broke the in a sob, the sound muffled by unflinching clasp of Setsuna’s lips. Faces pressed together, their sweat mingled, and they shared the salty taste with one another. Corrin’s nails dug furrows into Setsuna’s scalp; the woman replied with a mild cry of pain, but did not relent. If anything, she redoubled her efforts, driving herself firmly into the pleading receptacle of Corrin’s shape. Corrin struggled to breathe, breaking the kiss with a gasp so she could force more of the cool, crisp air into her lungs. Hands scrambled dumbly against Setsuna’s back, desperate for touch, and the tree branch groaned above them, though neither had any particular concern for its ongoing suffering. 

Setsuna pressed her cupped palm up against the slight rise of Corrin’s pubic bone, providing a ready surface grind against. Her fingers amplified their pace, thrusting and tickling, stretching Corrin’s clenching tunnel to its sore and aching limits. Lost, deprived of thought, Corrin did, butting and humping like some willful wild animal, like a common cur, who had no need to think of heady, painful things like duty and warfare, honor and familial piety. No, in this moment, she was an animal, perfect and pure, chasing only 

How easily Setsuna read the movements of her lady’s body. With a final strike, she drove her fingers as deep as they could go, bodily proving her power in this moment. A wave broke against the floodgates holding back Corrin’s aching desire, and, overcome, she broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Setsuna’s shoulders, hugging her close, smearing sweat-dappled cheek against sweat-dappled cheek as she cried the sweet, whine of her release into Setsuna’s ear. Setsuna’s reply came in a pattern of soft, husky moans. The sound drove Corrin even deeper into the swirling rapids of her climax. Her thighs clenched around Setsuna’s wrist, refusing even the mere notion of retreat. Crying out, her climax overtook her in full, and she clung to Setsuna like a shipwrecked sailor in a typhoon, and lost herself to the storm.

Moments later, the gentle shushing of Setsuna’s breathing against her ear brought Corrin back to her senses. Still hoarsely panting, she separated herself and took a step back.

“That’s quite enough,” she said, adjusting her loosened shirt in a stiff jerk, as if clothing was all that was required to maintain her modesty.

Setsuna replied with a tender moan, her fingers groping aimlessly at the air, a futile effort with Corrin’s clenching hand around her wrist. “Aw, but I wasn’t finished yet.”

The sound of Setsuna’s sigh, and the glisten of her fingertips in the moonlight, caused Corrin to flush all the way to the tips of her ears. Swallowing, and cinching her hand around Setsuna’s wrist all the firmer, she realized she blushed because it was the first genuine sound Setsuna had made all night. 

But she was a commander, and it wouldn’t do to falter in front of her troops. So she squeezed down on the tender emotions percolating up from her stomach, and she fixed Setsuna with a firm stare, one only a scion of both Hoshido and Nohr could give.

“You’re finished when I say you are.”

A snicker passed through Setsuna’s nose. A grin overcame her. “I sup~pose,” she said. 

Captured for a moment by the beautiful face of Hinoka’s retainer, placid as it ever was, Corrin shook her head to clear the fogginess clouding her thoughts, and to ward away the final, ebbing clenches of her insides. She blinked several times, and took a measured breath, but still she found no words to speak.

Setsuna didn’t seem to mind Corrin’s hesitation. In fact, she seemed distracted herself, rolling her eyes in thought as her suspended body swayed lightly in the breeze. Finally, she said, “First times are difficult, aren’t they? But I had fu~un.”

Corrin gave a tender, vexed grunt. Was her inexperience really that obvious? I-it couldn’t be. “What would you know about first times?”

“Why not ask Hinoka?” Nonchalantly, Setsuna lifted a finger and scratched at the side of her nose. “Though make sure she’s had a few cups of that sweet rice wine she likes first, otherwise she’s liable to act as if she’s some fragile lily still untouched upon her vine.” At that, Setsuna let out a sound of uncapped satisfaction. A crisp red hue came to her cheeks, matching perfectly the pleasing red welts peppered all along her body. A lazy, toothy smile dimpled her cheeks. “Speaking of vines—will you cut me down now?” An expressive wiggle of her hips swayed her body lightly from side to side, and ran a slight jiggle through her shapely breasts, her nipples still pert and ready, subtle evidence of her body’s untended needs. “I’ll never get back to sleep, all strung up like this.” 

Corrin squatted. Retrieving her discarded knife from the grass, her eyes held for a moment on Setsuna’s lost quiver. Then taking a moment to consider, she shook her head, and sheathed the blade at her hip. She took the soft leather in her hands, upending it and spilling its contents upon the ground. Slinging the quiver, she stood, and fixed Setsuna with a stare befitting an army’s commander. “Why not ask Hinoka?”

A husky giggle accompanied Corrin’s exit from the copse. “Oh no~” Setsuna cackled in eager singsong. “What~ever shall I doo~oo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking a look! If you’re interested in my other works, you can find my stuff at my website [bespokesmut.com](http://www.bespokesmut.com), you can drop requests for short fiction in my [tumblr ask box](http://zoegmiller.tumblr.com), you can find my commission info [here](https://zoegmiller.wordpress.com/commissions/), and don’t forget to look me up on [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zohg)!!
> 
> <3 Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
